Changed but still the same
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Years after the jigsaw incident, Lawrence goes to visit Adam. Seeing that he's both different and the same


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAW!**

**Another Saw fanfic that came to me while watching Saw videos and listening to 'Dance with the Devil' **

**Watched Saw 6 today and it was so good! GO SEE IT IF YOU'RE A SAW FAN!**

**

* * *

**

Lawrence took a breath after knocking on the door; he was surprised that Adam had a nice place like this. It was like the house he and Allison had, big enough to comfortably fit three people.

His attention going back to the door that opened to reveal Michelle, her chocolate hair falling down one side of her face hiding her left eye as she pushed a small strand back with her hand.

"Hello, Lawrence right?"

"Yes it's good to see you again Michelle." He answered her as she stepped back and opened to the door more to let him inside. "Oh careful!" she said letting go of the handle and grabbing a teddy bear off the floor, "Don't want you to get hurt."

Lawrence chuckled waving a hand, "It's quite alright, I have a young one myself so don't worry." She smiled before calling her daughter who ran in and stopped seeing the bear in her mother's hands.

"What have we told you about leaving your toys on the floor?" Her mother asked sternly, holding the bear out to the young girl who twiddled her thumbs with her head hung low. "Not too." was all she said as Michelle bent down, handing her the bear. "Okay."

Lawrence watched Michelle stand up from her knelt position; she brushed the wrinkles out of her shirt with her hands then turned back to their guest.

"I'm sorry if you want me to come another time." he started before she shook her head, helping him out of his jacket and putting it on the coat rack by the front door.

"Nonsense this is pretty much normal, you know kids." "Yes. Do you know where Adam is?" he asked as she thought for a moment before calling their daughter again.

"Yes mommy?"

"Corbett would you be a dear and find you father?" Corbett nodded with a smile before running down the hall searching. Michelle led Lawrence to the kitchen and got him some coffee.

"She looks so much like Adam." Lawrence said to start conversation as Michelle joined him at the table with her own cup. "Yes she does, acts like him too. If you can't find him just ask Corbett. She'll find Adam in no time.. It's like they have tracking devices or something."

Lawrence laughed at her comment, "I know what you mean, and Diana is like that with her mother." Michelle took a sip of coffee and looked back at the man; he swore her green eyes were looking through him for a moment.

"Mommy!" Michelle heard Corbett yell from living room, "Yes sweetie?" The girl ran into the kitchen smiling, "I found daddy."

"Thanks baby, where is he?"

"He's in the shower." Michelle kissed Corbett's head.

"Go on now." She said telling her to go play and waited until she was out of earshot to continue her conversation with Lawrence.

"Why did it happen to you two?" she asked quietly, some tears brimming in her eyes at the memory of seeing Adam after they got him out.

"Adam was hired to follow and take pictures of me doing something... I'd rather not talk about." Michelle nodded, respecting his wants to not talk about it and didn't push him to say what he had been doing.

"Jigsaw picked us because we were both doing something awful and needed to be taught a lesson." he said quietly, "Alright, you don't need to say anymore. Adam did tell me a bit of what happened. You don't need to tell me anymore if you don't want too."

"You seem to really care about him." Lawrence said to change the subject a bit as Michelle smiled. "Hmm... I love him so much. Even if he did do some bad things in his past he's different now, he's more responsible and cares about us a lot."

"Ahh!"

Michelle jumped from the table and ran to hallway; Lawrence followed her not knowing what was happening.

Michelle made it around the corner to the hallway to see Adam in a pair of blue jeans with no shirt, it was clear he'd just gotten out of the shower from his dripping hair.

He leaned on the wall running his hands through his hair with Corbett beside him wearing a mask. Lawrence walked over to the man, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Looking down Lawrence saw his hand was over the bullet scar that he'd given Adam, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"What happened, are you alright?" Michelle asked putting a hand to Adam's forehead; he swatted her hand away and nodded.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…" he whispered looking at Corbett, Lawrence's eyes widened when he saw the girl was wearing a pig mask.

"W-where did you get that mask Corbett?" Adam asked as the girl pointed to her face, "I made it at school when we were in art class." She said happily. "Don't you like it?"

Adam sighed taking a deep breath, "Yes it's nice sweetheart but…" he stopped to pull the mask off his daughter's face, Lawrence bit his lip."I think what you dad means is to not wear it around him."

"Why?"

"I'm sure he'll tell you when you're older." Lawrence answered as her parents nodded; she shrugged and took the mask back to her bedroom.

Adam stood up and faced Lawrence, "Thank you. When did you get here?"

"I've been here awhile, just wanted to say hi and I forgot." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, calling Corbett's name.

"Yes Mr. Lawrence?" She called running into the room, stopping right in front of him. "I wanted to give you this, Diana invited you to her birthday party."

"Can I go daddy, mommy can I?" she asked holding the paper close to her shirt and jumping up and down, "Of course you can go baby."

"Yea!" she screamed out with a big smile running back to her room to think of a gift to get Diana.

"Well she's happy." Lawrence said with a laugh, Adam nodded; walking to his room threw on a white long sleeved shirt and join Michelle and Lawrence in the kitchen.

"Man, you haven't changed at all." Lawrence said seeing him in the white shirt as he took a seat at the wooden table.

"You haven't either.. Well… I mean." Adam struggled to find the right words until Lawrence gently patted his shoulder. "I know what you mean."

"So when will you tell her about it?" Lawrence asked them.

"Yea, we know she'll be questioning why I'm afraid of pig masks and everything so we will maybe when she's a teenager or something." Adam answered, stopping the conversation when he heard his daughter's footsteps running towards them.

Gently pulling on Adam's shirt, "Can I have a sandwich?" Lawrence smiled as he watched Adam stand up and grab the items from the cabinets, stopping at the bread box. Quickly making her lunch and handing it to her.

"What kind is it?" she asked inspecting it, "Tuna fish." He replied, laughing as she pulled it away. "Oh I'm kidding its peanut butter and banana." She lifted the bread and saw he was telling the truth, smiling before taking a bite. "Thank you daddy."

Lawrence looked at the time. "Sorry I've got to go, I have to help Allison set up the party for Diana."

"Alright, see ya Larry and we'll be there don't worry." Adam said as Lawrence walked out the door.

Michelle smiled when she saw Corbett finish her lunch and pull something from her pocket. "I found a dollar under my bed; can we go and find something for Diana's birthday?"

Adam ruffled her hair, "Sure thing kiddo we can go right now."

* * *

**I want to end it here cause I feel like it's getting too long and I can't think of anything else to write. Lol**


End file.
